1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to a system for providing video conference touch blur.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to use information handling systems to execute and administer video conferences. Increasingly with information handling system such as tablets, phones and PCs, video conferencing capabilities have increased to the point that it is easily possible to transmit more information than may be desired by the user. The rise of home-based workers and telecommuting has raised the need for privacy and security in video images. Often with video conferences users don't always want or need the entire videoconference of them or their surroundings transmitted in high definition.